Malina Week Drabble Request
by BadOldWestern
Summary: By Anon request. Mal goes down on Alina the first time, proving her hesitance wrong once again.


_Written for an Anon Request. This is the first time Mal goes down on her. Quick drabble._

She doesn't know what to do when his head dips down between her thighs. All her pelvic muscles clench and she tries to snap her legs shut, the bony limbs nearly beheading him.

He chuckles, warm breath brushing her thighs and belly, something that makes her spine arch without meaning to.

"What are you doing?" she murmurs, shutting her eyes tightly.

He rests his cheek on her hipbone with narrowed eyes and a wolfish smirk. His hands, which were previously curled around the backs of her knees, hold her hips down. He hovers over her lower body, not touching her and already driving her crazy based on that fact.

He slides down her body and pries her legs apart.

"Hey, don't you trust me?" he teases, blowing softly against her core. Her head falls back, and he grins. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"no…" she lies, with that hint of sulking to her voice he knows means she's resigned to be right; in this case, to hate it. He'd prove her wrong, of course. He made a habit of it.

He shakes his head, laying her legs over his shoulders. "I haven't even done anything for you to dislike yet…" he says innocently, his voice light and eyes sparkling.

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. "I guess you can," she says with a sigh of great effort, as if she's appeasing him.

"Oh, can I?" he grins, kissing her hipbone.

"Get started before I change my mind."

He parts her lips with his thumbs, and the cold air makes her shiver.

"So what is it exactly you're going to…_do-oh,"_ she gasps softly as his tongue traces her slit up and down, up and down. Very, very lightly. Furiously lightly. She doesn't even know what he's supposed to be doing, but already she wants more. Her hips wiggle a little bit. He feels her legs tremble slightly, and smirks to himself. His tongue burrows deeper into her folds, contact deepening. His cock swells with pride over the fact she's already soaking wet.

One of her hands tangles into his hair, gripping it tightly. His nose brushes her clit unintentionally (he means to save it for later) but he feels her buck her hips at the contact and damn it, that needs to be investigated. His mouth travels back up with one heavy wet lick that has her gasping. He places a kiss on her clit. She squeals at his touch, and that's enough prodding for him to lave his tongue on it until her second hand joins the first in his hair. She grinds against his face, legs shaking when his lips wrap around the nub and he sucks it, softly at first. Then his intensity changes, picking up frequency and force, holding her hips down to prevent her from moving.

He slides one finger inside her, not wasting anymore time playing around. He curls it against the spot that always gets her. Her thighs grip his head, hands pushing him against her cunt as the pressure inside her builds and builds…

He glances up at her face, catching her open-mouthed with screwed-shut eyes. Pride surges through him, that he can reduce his Alina to such a mess. That she feels that good right now.

His caresses grow quicker, steadier, and more forceful, and she comes undone on the sheets. He keeps going, drawing out the pleasure, keeping the ecstasy rolling through her body in continuity. Her hips try to thrust against his face; her enthusiasm is as flattering as it is arousing.

When the last waves subside, he draws away, kissing her thighs then her belly, breasts and neck. He reaches her lips, kisses her once, and pulls away to hover over her. Her eyes are shut, a pleased, sated expression gracing her face. She feels him chuckling at the sight of her. His smugness glows down on her.

"Don't you dare say it…" she begins warily.

"I told you so." He smirks, flopping onto his side and tossing an arm around her waist. "You loved it."

"It was nice," her voice wavers; the lie audible.

"More like perfection. Heaven. Bliss." He musses her hair. "But you don't have to say anything. I'll let you be deemed speechless."

She punches him lightly, curling against his side.

Alina stares at the ceiling, breathing deeply. She places a hand over her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I never, ever want to hear where you learned that."

"Oh, you know I was just collecting the knowledge to use with you one day," he teases with a nudge of his head against hers.

"Anything else you'd like to share?"

He laughs darkly. "Just you wait."

She doesn't want to wait.


End file.
